


Please

by dicktrickle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Completed oneshot, Dom Jesse McCree, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sub Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: "On Sundays, McCree loved nothing more than lounging in his sweats, watching whatever happened to be on T.V., a cigar never far from reach.Changing the channel to another mindless sitcom, he brought the cigar to his lips once more, taking a hearty drag. With his mouth full of spicy smoke, he leaned across the couch and exhaled a plume directly into his lover’s face. 'How you holdin’ up, sweetheart?'"





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: Can you write some NSFW McHanzo lovin ft. Gentle Dom McCree and super subby Hanzo ft. bondage, orgasm delay, overstimulation, and begging? If you arent comfortable writing any of those thats totally chill!! Im not picky. Thank you!!!!

On Sundays, McCree loved nothing more than lounging in his sweats, watching whatever happened to be on T.V., a cigar never far from reach.

Changing the channel to another mindless sitcom, he brought the cigar to his lips once more, taking a hearty drag. With his mouth full of spicy smoke, he leaned across the couch and exhaled a plume directly into his lover’s face. “How you holdin’ up, sweetheart?”

Hanzo could do nothing but moan, breathing in deeply, eyes closing in ecstasy. He lied on his stomach, his arms and legs bound by a single piece of rope--”A hogtie,” McCree had explained--skin shiny from a thin layer of sweat. His eyes fluttered closed as McCree leaned in for a kiss, the movement jostling the vibrator egg deep in him, rubbing ever closer to his prostate.

As gently as he could, McCree pressed kisses to Hanzo’s skin, nose gliding easily down, down, down. “You smell rightly fucked, sweetheart, and we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet.” He dragged his mouth up just in time to swallow Hanzo’s responding cry, chasing the whine with his tongue. “Well, we’ll fix that up soon now, won’t we?”

The soft rope pulled more taut against Hanzo’s skin as McCree’s deft fingers moved to untie him. Combined with the sheen of sweat, Hanzo reluctantly groaned at the sensation, his sore limbs slowly falling lax at McCree’s soothing words. Coos of _precious, so good for me, honey_ , and most damning, _darlin’ ,_ had Hanzo shaking in his arms, grinding down in his lap once he had him situated.

“Do you want your arms bound or not this time, sug?” He got his answer when Hanzo drove his fingers into McCree’s hair, tugging at the nape of his neck to lift his chin high, exposing the vulnerable skin. As he waited for Hanzo to have his fill and stretch his muscles, he tipped his head further back to take a long draw from his still burning cigar. They both moaned low when he ran his right hand over Hanzo’s ass, long fingers nudging between his cheeks to tug at the cord nestled between. He rubbed at Hanzo’s hole, teasing the rim by pushing and pulling the cord, drawing a rhythm of labored panting as he went.

“You ready to cum for me, baby?” McCree murmured against Hanzo’s temple, speaking around the cigar still in his mouth. “How long you been holding off, huh? It’s damn near noon, you must be exhausted.”

McCree’s middle finger stuck out from the rest of his hand, reaching even further to touch the delicate area behind Hanzo’s balls. “Think you can pull another one for me? Be a doll, sweetheart, _spill_ _for me_.” He punctuated the words with a jab to his perineum, rubbing none too gently.

Hanzo dug his face into McCree’s shoulder, switching between biting his lips and the skin under his mouth, waiting to capsize over the wave of endorphins brought on from being strung out so long. He panted broken pleas, lost amidst the haze of lucidity, chanting a never ending “please, please, _please_ ” through the strain of impending orgasm in his voice.

A tight fist curled against the thick patch of hair surrounding Hanzo’s cock. “Maybe we can hold off on you for a little while longer, would you like that darlin’?”

Hanzo all but screamed a wretched cry into McCree’s shoulder, tears of frustration freely flowing. He kept on it for a few seconds before McCree set his hands on the other’s shoulders, pulling him away just enough to press feather light kisses to his tearful eyes. When he felt enough kisses had been pressed to his lover, McCree watched the blotchy color recede into the flushed peach he knew and loved, the color and look of arousal once more taking hold of Hanzo’s strong features. “Deep breaths, deep breaths. What’s your color now?”

“ _Green_ ,” Hanzo pushed against the rasp in his voice, sounding both fucked out and frustrated beyond belief. “Green, green, _please_.”

“Save your breath for me, sweetheart, the fun is just about to start.”

Arms slightly straining from the weight, McCree lifted Hanzo enough to turn him around in his lap, finding himself with a shock of dark hair tied in a bun in his face. As soon as Hanzo’s weight settled, he felt the man dip back into him, grinding against him through the thin sweats. McCree chuckled as Hanzo kept at it, watching the fury fill his face as he realized his actions did him no favors but to tease him more, the cord pushing into him in a way that left him even more strung out.

“Easy there, sug, we need to get you right so you don’t overdo yourself.” He slowly stroked his way down Hanzo’s stomach with his metal hand, the cool unforgiving metal sparking the fire in Hanzo’s stomach anew. It tangled in the neat patch of hair, idly mindful of the empty spaces in the joints. A little further down the hand traveled, warmed up at that point by Hanzo’s perspiration, lending the steel a silky touch, allowing McCree to grab and stroke Hanzo’s rapidly purpling cock with ease. “Well now, it’s easy to see why you’re so baseless when all the blood rushes from one head to another.” The tip of his thumb caught on little bit of foreskin at the tip. “Just a _little_ more, baby, think you can hold out for me just a little longer? I promise it’ll be worth yer while.”

McCree felt more than heard the growl coming up Hanzo’s torso. “So you’ve-- _said_ for the l-last two hours, McCree. I don’t think--”

“Oh, but you can sweetheart,” he pressed his lips to the back of Hanzo, licking up the sweat he found there. “And you will.”

In a quick second, he pulled the vibrator egg from Hanzo’s hole, his flesh hand having moved down the span of his body while he teased him with his left. It clattered against the floor where he threw it, moving away from them with the force of its vibrations. With no hesitation, McCree pressed two of his fingers into the space it once occupied, thumb joining in to caress the rim once more.

“Quivering.” And he pressed harder when Hanzo bore down on him. “You’re downright insatiable, you know that? Color, if you’d be so kind.”

“Green!” Hanzo sobbed, his desires, frustrations, and incessant need bleeding into his voice. “Please, Jesse, I need it-- I need you. I’ll--” Another finger joining the pair stopped him short.

“Hmm? You’ll what, dear?” He placed his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder, bouncing with it as Hanzo tried to retain his composure. “You’ll… I’m waiting for you to finish, hon.” With an easy grip, he jerked Hanzo’s left thigh open more, clearing the view of his fingers disappearing into the hole he had been busy with now for the better part of the morning. “But I already know what it is you’ll say. You know why?”

A sweaty head fell back none too gracefully, sliding away enough from McCree’s own so Hanzo could lock eyes with the man. “Why.” The word sounded more like an exhale than an actual word, exertion visible on his lips and in his throat. “Why, _Jesse_?”

A sharp gasp fell from Hanzo’s lips, his head craning to stroke the fresh bite on his shoulder with his cheek. “ _That’s_ for playin’ dirty.” Their heads nuzzled together for a brief moment as he pressed kisses over the area he had bitten. “And that’s for bein’ cute as a button.”

All at once, McCree removed both of his hands from Hanzo, leaving the man gasping his displeasure. He nosed his way back to Hanzo’s ear, breathing in the pure scent of desire creeping into the realm of exasperation.

“ _Please, Jesse_ …”

“Because you just _love to beg_.”

Slotting his arms under Hanzo’s knees, he lifted the man up and to the side, teetering him on the edge of his own knee. Raising his own hips, he quickly pulled his sweats down enough to free himself, his cock slapping against his stomach, dragged down by its own weight. McCree did nothing but watch as Hanzo edged himself back over his lap, using what little mobility he had to try to slide McCree between his cheeks.

“ _Please_ …”

“Please what, honey?”

A solid roll of Hanzo’s hips brought him to the very tip of McCree’s heavy cock, another shudder scooting him back enough to catch the tip against his rim. Voice wet, Hanzo breathed out, “ _Please fuck me._ ”

As McCree leant forward, his arms slid out from Hanzo’s knees, stopping only to grab onto the area just above his knees, fingers digging harshly into the taut flesh. With a half lift, McCree peeled his hips away from Hanzo’s, angling himself to settle right beneath him. “Only since you begged so nicely.”

He sank in with no resistance, the two of them gasping at finally scratching the itch they had been staving off for _hours._

Neither held out for long, both at the ends of their ropes, sweat streaming down their faces as they tried to hold on for each other. Hanzo tipped over first, his orgasm near painful after being edged on and off by the egg.

“Say… _god_ , say it one more time, Hanzo, for me.”

Panting, breathless, voice nothing more than a croak, Hanzo threw his arms up and back, wrapping them around McCree’s head. He spoke in a wail, another dry orgasm blinding him for the nth time that morning.

“ _Please_.”

His own voice echoed back, battered and shrill as his own orgasm took the feeling from his hips downward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being a lovely ~~and patient~~ anon!
> 
> Talk to me on my [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Talk to me more on my [twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Thank you so much again!!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Comments very appreciated!


End file.
